Devils Dance Floor
by YoricksSkull
Summary: Middle of New Moon:What does Bella, Violet and Stregoni Benifici have in common? They are the heroine. Now that They've become one immortals must face their retribution. read and see what happens..Chapters under construction.
1. Riding the Gears

__

Riding the Gears

The words kept replaying in my head. "It'll be as though I never existed" nearly every trace of him was gone. Except for the right handed scrawl that was beneath the empty places where pictures used to be in my album. As if I'd made him up. I'd thrown my CD player against the wall across my room. It laying there in 3 large pieces, I wasn't the least bit concerned. It was empty as well. The lullaby was gone. I was certain that I was in hell. I was empty. Charlie had been watching me extra closely. No doubt truly believing that I would wither and turn to dust. That's the second reasoning for my window being open, that and my hope that he would crawl through it and bring me to life. I wanted him to save me from the nothing that I had become. 

But I knew that he meant every word he said. He didn't want me. I loathed and loved him. The feelings inside me were frozen, and yet if it made any sense I was devoid of feeling anything else. Everything on my body hurt. I was sure that It was from the constant crying, screaming and throwing fits. I tried keeping myself sane, but mostly I knew that it was ridiculous to try. Charlie tried sending me back with Renee a few days back. I refused. Like hell I was going to let everyone confirm that I was nuts. I had to stay here, I had to prove his existence even if it was the last thing I ever did. I was so lost without Edward. God it hurt to even think his name. It felt like my insides were tearing apart. I held tightly to my sides and drew my legs into myself. Great. Here it comes again, it felt like liquid fire pouring from my eyes. Tears. I had to pull myself together.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid or reckless." I can't believe that I promised him that. I can't believe that he had promised me that he'd never leave. Liar! His face was so cold. As though he'd never even held an diminutive amount of love for me. How could he do that? Although I understood him. I mean look at me! Average, nothing special Bella. I'm actually surprised that he hadn't come to his senses earlier, and thankful for it at the same time. I cherished every memory that I believed that I had shared with Edward, Alice…The Cullens. Hell I was even missing the scowls from Rosalie. I wanted to die. Death would have been a very welcome distraction. I didn't even want to try anymore. I had promised Charlie that I'd go out with Jessica tomorrow. I was desperate. But who the hell was I kidding. I was riding high upon a deep depression. All I knew was that I had to compose myself before Charlie came home from work, or I would certainly be having a repeat threat shoved back in my face.

The storm outside had become violent. The wind was nearly twisting the trees in half. But I wanted to feel it. I ran down my stairs full speed , of course tripping halfway down and eating a mouth full of poorly carpeted floor. Yeah. It hurt. But no pain would ever be comparable to repetitively hearing the voice of Edward in my head. I carelessly heaved myself off the floor and into the beauty of the storm. The gale force winds nearly knocked me over. Platinum Lighting was burning up the sky in every direction. Merciless. Thunder rolled and wavered through the sleepy town, somehow shaking me awake to the core. As for the rain, it was cold, Like Edward. I let it fall on my face, washing away the rest of my sanity. I could feel the cool crystals clinging to my lashes, blinding in with the ones falling from my inner eyes. I felt almost normal. Almost. I thought about every painful thing that I had experienced, placing them all in a mental box to use them in my favor someday. I replayed every feeling that I ever had from happiness to despair like a black and white film. I watched as the girl I once was, became the one not being able to distinguish which moistness were tears and which ones were rain drops trickling down her cheeks. I remembered how Edward had told me that he didn't have a heartbeat. I couldn't agree with him more. But here I am again, riding the gears between love and hate.

I must have sat in the storm for 3 hours. I tried to sit there at least until I felt that even my bones were buoyant in my blood. I decided to pick my head up long enough to take a shower. If I let Charlie see me like a drowned rat, I was positive that I would be headed to the Forks hospital in a straight jacket. Now that I thought about it, a room with padded walls didn't sound so bad. It was a safe haven, it wouldn't even matter if I fell. I could scream and cry to my hearts content. Yes. An insane asylum did have its certain charms. No. I needed to stop thinking like that. I had become deliciously emo lately. If I wasn't careful, I would soon be crapping out bats. A shower would hopefully do me some good. I had let it slide for a few days. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for our shared bathroom. How I longed for my own. It really did need a woman's touch. The lighting was yellowish, the mirror was too small, the counter top was pretty much non-existent. The shower curtain was old, clear. Clear only because I washed it a least once a week. Another annoying task. I needed to hurry along with my human moment. Charlie was do home within the hour. I ran the water over my shoulders rinsing out the strawberry shampoo, I took my time washing my body to let the cream rinse work its wonder on the mess I called hair. I couldn't believe that I actually missed the way that Alice made me her personal Barbie doll. I needed to find a way out of my own head for awhile. All my thoughts were about them, I was slowly torturing myself. I dried and dressed quickly in my old sweats and ran to make Charlie some supper, I decided on soup and sandwiches, since it was a cold day. I put the broth onto boil and watched out the window as Charlie's cruiser came into view and stopped in the yard. Watching him walk up the gravel I could see the glint of the young man that whisked a young Renee off her feet. That was until he got closer to the house. Now he looked like he lacked sleep, and hair. His receding hair line was beginning to work its was backwards again. Poor dad. I calculated each of his steps. It took him 32 steps from the door of his cruiser to the hallway to hang up his gun belt and take off his boots. It was now that I realized Chief Swan was home. I had to put up an award winning performance. I wasn't leaving Forks. Not Alive anyway.

"Hey there Bells." He sounded somber. He had been very cautious around me, careful to not make me burst into a crying ball of fire.

"Hey, dad" good start. But still a bit weaker than what I was originally aiming for.

"Hmm that smells good! Its been awhile since you've cooked!" He was surprised. This was good. Very good indeed.

"Tomato soup with grilled cheese and ham" The cheese was beginning to melt off the corners of the bread. I knew that he liked them this way, mom and I used to make them for him.

"Perfect. Say are you still going out with Jess tomorrow?" Wow. He got to point quick.

"Yeah, we're going to Port Angeles to go see a movie." Yup. A movie, a gory bloody zombie movie. Love stinks. It was going to be tough to hang out with Jess. She was surprised when I'd asked her as I have been ignoring all of my friends. I'm somewhat of an empty shell. That I can't deny.

"What movie?"

"Ah, uh, a zombie one, lots of blood." Yes. To watch someone else's pain. To watch as their brains are devoured by flesh eating sloths. Kind of made me wonder how anyone actually ever got caught by them, Zombies were impeccably slow and dim witted creatures. But I guess that is the irony and the humor in it. Ah there I go again. Emo.

"Uh, that sounds terrible Bells" Charlie let a low chuckle escape. Yes. This was working marvelously.

"I used to love those types of movies" I wonder if I should bail out on Jess and see if dad wants to go?

"Since your going out with Jess tomorrow, Billy Black called and made plans for a fishing trip. Would it be alright if I went Bells? Would you be okay?" Poor dad. He was really worried about me. He'd even been hiding the gun. I didn't blame him though its not like I hadn't thought about pulling the trigger in my mouth.

"Yeah dad. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now."

"I know that Bells, its jus-" I had to cut him off, I wasn't so composed that I wouldn't start crying at the mention of his name from another's lips.

"I promise dad, I'll have fun with Jess and everything will be great"

"Maybe you could make it a double date, invite that Mike Newton that Jess is dating and you could bring along Jacob" Charlie was actually going there. I wanted to slap him, cry and slap him again.

"Dad!" I was not ready to be double dating. I was still in love with Edward even if he didn't care about me anymore. Wow that thought stings.

"Sorry Bells, maybe you could all just go as friends?" Let it go Charlie!

"Dad, I'm just really not ready for that okay?" He looked so disheartened.

"Okay Bells"

I handed Charlie a bowl of soup and a sandwich and watched as he made his was into the living room to watch Sports Center. I was just happy that he'd given up. I wasn't hungry, and I wasn't surprised. I hadn't eaten in almost two days. Most likely why I felt so empty, but I was way too tired to care.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" I turned and bounded up the stairs. Not letting Charlie answer or retort. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I laid there for hours pretending that I was asleep. 4 hours actually. Charlie would be in an half hour to check on me, as was our tradition every night since, well since before I could remember. I closed my eyes again and began drifting off into wonderland. Once again having a very unusual nightmare. I couldn't decipher any of it. It was all blurry and jumbled together but I could hear voices. One very deep smooth one, mine, and someone quite old. There were wolves maybe? Howling in the background? An odd combination. Everything got misty. And then I woke up.

Morning already? The sun was actually trying to peak through the clouds today. But only feebly. I got up put on some clothes and headed downstairs for some breakfast. A banana and some milk. All I could muster for this morning. Food repulsed me lately. I washed my glass, dried it and put it back in the cabinet. Grabbing my back pack and my truck keys I headed out the front door locking it behind me. I looked out at the gravel driveway imagining a silver Volvo sitting there waiting for me. Edward. I was crying again. It was a good thing that I didn't waste much time putting on makeup. I sat in the same spot I did last night, gasping for air and howling in pain. I threw large handfuls of gravel at the ground in front of me. Trying to inflict the pain I felt of the terra firma, but not getting anywhere with it. I sat there for a good fifteen minutes. If I didn't get up and drag my ass to school I was going to be late, and I didn't have any excuses left in my arsenal, I'm having an emotional breakdown only leads you to having to talk to the school's therapist. There was no way I was going there. Yeah, there is a problem Mr. Kale I dated a Vampire and he left me because he didn't love me anymore. Oh! Did I mention that it was Edward Cullen and his entire family? Yeah and I was bitten by one named James! Yeah like I didn't know how fucked up that sounded. I was worse than any teenage girl that I knew.

After psychoanalyzing myself for another 2 minutes I ran to my beloved old truck, threw my bag in the back pushed the keys into the ignition and put the pedal to the metal. By the time that I hit fifty five the truck was begging for me to slow down, she was old. I refused to give in, I wasn't prepared to give a half assed excuse, mostly because I didn't have one, nor did I have the energy to make one up. I pushed her still to sixty. She was starting to shake, but the poor old thing was in luck the school parking lot was less than a hundred yards away. I slowed down and squealed into an empty space. I left my keys in the ignition, perhaps I was too trusting but lately my give a damn was busted. I grabbed my beat up blue back pack and raced for my first class.


	2. Lions Den

Lions Den

English was unusually dull. I turned in my creative writing assignment, of course it was good, full of all the good stuff. Hate, Loss, Betrayal, Love, Angst. Yes. It was one of the best poems I'd ever written. I wasn't surprised when I was asked about the inspiration of said poem. I chose to let them be anonyms. Classes went by slow. Lunch was a painful experience, I continuously peered through my hair hoping to see all of them sitting there at the table. Their table. It was always empty. I rarely actually put anything edible in my mouth during our 45 minute cafeteria break, Jess and Lauren saw it as a small minded attempt to lose weight. They were so naïve in the ways of heartache. Biology was next. Sure to be another equally painful experience. However I found that things had changed. There sitting in Edwards old chair was a new student. He was tall, with smooth chocolate brown skin. He had huge muscles. But not nearly as large as Emmett's had been. I took my seat next his. He said nothing and I followed suit. He was menacing in a way and yet strangely handsome. I tried desperately not to look at him. I felt guilty being somewhat happy that the seat wasn't empty for me to picture that Edward was sitting there. I snuck glances at him, and could swear that he was doing the same. But he never said a word. I was drawn to him. I didn't even know his name. I spent most of the hour sneaking glances at the mystery next to me. The bell rang, it seemed louder than it had ever been. It could have been the fact that I had found much needed distraction in this new stranger. I liked it. It was a truly sweet release! I walked to gym, quickly whipping my head around. I felt someone watching me, from the distance. It was eerie, and I had almost forgotten the feeling. I let it go. Knowing that there was really nothing there except for my over active imagination.

Gym. It was despicable. I always hurt myself and someone else with every movement. I was all to glad when Mike offered to be my partner for tennis. He won most of the games for us. He even congratulated me undeservingly. Mike was easy to be around. When he wasn't trying to ask me out. A good friend. I headed into the locker rooms changing quickly. I had to get home and pick out something to wear for the evening. Not that I really cared what I looked like but I had to make it good for Charlie.

I dressed faster than I had as of late and headed out the door, but not without the feeling following me to my truck. Was someone really watching me? No. Who would. There was no one here to watch me. Except for maybe Victoria. She could have me. I didn't care. I crawled into the cab of my truck. Finding that my keys were gone. Shit. What the hell was I going to do now? I could always walk home but, I knew that I would never make it the whole way without breaking down. I was getting better but certainly not healed. I would never be healed.

"Excuse me" it was him. The new kid.

"Yes?" I really wasn't in the mood to entertain.

"Are you missing a set of car keys?" Hm now that is very interesting.

"Well, actually. Yes"

"I thought they might be yours." His smile was brilliant. Perfect.

"Where were they?" Was this a sick set up to talk to me? NO. He seemed smarter than that.

"Oh. Sorry. I found them near your front right tire this morning. I would have given them to you in biology. But I didn't know that you were the rightful owner." I was so certain that I'd left them in the ignition.

"Thanks..uh what was your name again" I tried to smile kindly. But smiling wasn't exactly my current forte.

"Alex. Alex Townsend" "And you are?" His voice was deep. Very deep. Almost like a booming.

"Bella Swan, its nice to meet you formally Alex." I was getting better at this fake smile thing. He put his had up to shake mine. I repeated his gesture grasping his hand. It was freezing. He let go quickly. Hm.

"Well, Bella I have to be going now but I'm looking forward to seeing you in class on Monday" He winked at me and slowly walked away. Where had he come from. It struck me as odd that there was a new student starting so late. It was nearly 1 month in. I guess that wasn't too late. What did I care. It really wasn't any of my concern. I made my way home slower than I had on the way to school. It seemed to be a quick trip. I parked in the driveway and sauntered up to the door, reaching under the mat and grabbing the key to unlock the it. Hm. It wasn't locked. What the hell? I knew that I locked it this morning! Or did I? I was also so certain that I'd left my keys in the truck. I shouldn't be surprised I'm sleep deprived and I haven't eaten a whole in 3 days now. Yes. I was going crazy. That was the answer. I ran upstairs and laid on my bed trying to relax. Jess would be picking me up in about two hours. I had enough time for a small nap. Yes. I dozed off instantly. Dreamless. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on my door. I shot up quickly. Too quickly. I face planted it. Damn! I was getting sick of that.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad, I'm coming hold on." Let me pick myself up off the floor.

"Yeah dad?"

"Hey, are you still going out with Jess tonight?" he looked excited and haggard at the same time.

"Yep. I just thought that I could slip in a nap. What time is it.?"

"Ah, five thirty." I was asleep longer than I had thought.

"Shoot!, thanks for waking me up, I almost slept right threw it!" How time does fly when you finally relax. Charlie left the room with an awkward smile. I decided on my black and red laced tank top with a small jacket, my only pair of black sandals and my favorite pair of faded jeans. Dressed up enough. I swept my hair back out of my face into a messy pony tail and headed to the bathroom to put on a dab of makeup. I was ready. I could almost pass for giving a damn. Laughable I thought. I was glad that my insides weren't visible to anyone, twisted and bloodied. Quite a sight. I realized that I had forgotten to transfer my money to my purse. I only had one. Renee gave it to me a few years back, it was simple. Faded brown leather. I liked it. It was me. I thought that I was going to be running late but I still had a least ten minutes to spare. Charlie of course to advantage.

"Bells, you look nice"

"Thanks"

"Are you excited to see the movie?"

"Sure. It'll be good" I tried to remember if I really liked horror movies. It had been years since I'd seen one. Let alone went to a theatre.

"Good." He looked relived. Which was exactly what I was aiming for. I didn't want Charlie to worry about me, or see me as I had been. I was sure that he hated Edward. I agreed with him in a very small measure.

"What time are you leaving for fishing? The freezers fish supply is nearing a dangerous low. I think that there's only a 3 months supply left!" I teased him to further lighten the atmosphere. Charlie chuckled and walked out of the room to grab a twenty. He handed it to me. Now I was confused.

"What this?"

"I figured that you could use some extra cash, buy yourself something Bells" He was sweet. I accepted it.

"Thanks dad." It was then that I heard the high pitched honking coming from Jess' compact purple geo. I said my goodbyes and headed out the door. Jess looked actually happy to see me. I crawled into the passenger side.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jess"

"So what are we going to go see?" "I was thinking the new romantic comedy that's playing. With Paul Walker. He's so hot."

Seeing anything involving romance was at the very very very bottom of my list of things that I didn't want to do.

"Uh, I was thinking that we could go see that new horror flick" I held my breath waiting for the rejection.

"Okay, sure" She sounded confused, but agreed none the less. Thank God! I wasn't going to have to go through the torture of beautiful people falling in love and gushing it to one another through events hardly called realistic. Yeah. I was sour grapes. Doomed to become a bitter old hag with thousands of cats.

Jess and I actually talked about girl stuff. It was the second time that day I felt relief that I so desperately needed. That was until she turned on the radio. It was spewing love songs! Ugh! I was never going to listen to the radio again. Everything from Alicia Keys to Papa Roach. Everyone singing about love. I hated love.

"Jess would you mind if I changed the station?" She looked disappointed but again agreed.

I thumbed through each station finally settling on one dedicated to rap. Yes. Bitches, Blunts and Booze.

This was perfect. My new favorite genre.

"When did you start listening to Rap Bella?" Just now.

"Awhile ago." She ended the conversation with that. We arrived in Port Angeles in perfect time. We had to wait in a long line with way to many hormone crazed teenage couples. I missed being one of them. After getting the tickets Jess headed straight for the snack counter. I didn't want anything but I settled on some Reese's so that she'd lay off. We picked our seats closest to the front that were available. We sat in silence. The movie began after a million previews. I was instantly sucked in. Loud music. Screaming. Blood. Everything I wanted. Until the romance started. I felt myself slowly becoming unglued.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling sick. I need go to the bathroom" I was so close to one of those creatures. I had been a Zombie. The shrieking. The vacant stares. I ran out and into the small bathroom splashing my face with ice cold water. Feeling the pain subside I went back into the lobby only to realize that I had been gone longer that I'd thought. The movie was over and Jess was waiting for me.

"Too scary for you?" She laughed mockingly at me. Ugh. She was so mean sometimes.

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat" I agreed. I didn't want to put up with her questions. We decided against the car, and began hoofing it. I didn't know where Jess was headed but she was walking fast. I looked ahead of us and realized that she was headed towards the golden arches. McDonalds. I followed. That was until I heard a familiar voice. Two men were leaning against a wall outside of a shady looking bar across the street. "Don't be that way sugar" Was it them? The same men that Edward saved me from? I felt a surge of instant bravery run through my veins that or pure stupidity. I began slowly walking towards them. Listening intently to the tones of their voices. It was them. I was sure of it. I kept walking.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Jess shot at me. I didn't care to answer her. I pushed forward. It was the first time that I heard him. The voice I so longingly wished I could hear.

"_Bella, stop." _Was he here? Was he really talking to me? I pushed on.

"_You promised not to be reckless" _Where was it coming from? _"Bella, turn around."_ It was in my head. What was going on? _"Bella! Stop! Stop now!" _Hm. You'll only talk to me when I'm being reckless. I forced myself to walk faster towards them.

"Bella what are you doing! You can't drink?!" Jess was angry. I didn't care. I hadn't felt this alive. Since him. The voice was continued to lecture me. But I continued to disobey.

"Well, hello there" I hadn't realized that I'd actually walked all the way up to them. I was stunned.

"What can we do for a pretty lady like yourself?" I couldn't move away.

"Speechless huh?" he was whispering something to his friend who then was circling around me.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"I'm too young to drink" I managed to get out. The tallest of the two was doing most of the talking. He was already drunk. Whiskey is smelled like. They were wearing similar hooded sweatshirts. I had willingly and stupidly walked into the lions den just to hear his voice. I realized I was cracked, because I thought it was worth it.

"We won't tell." They weren't going to let me go. I shot a look at Jess. She looked betrayed. And scared. Even if she'd wanted to there was nothing that she would've been able to do to stop them. They had be. I hadn't even realized that a few of there cronies had also joined amongst there ranks. I began recalling the same self defense moves that I was about to use the last time. I wished Edward were there. But he wasn't. He wasn't going to come. He didn't care what happened to me. It was the beauty of not loving someone anymore. You didn't have to care about them.

"Come on baby." The ring leader, had his hands on my jacket slipping it slowly down my arms. They were going to rape me. There was nothing I could do about it. I put myself here. I heard a yell behind me then felt two other arms wrap snuggly around my waist. I was going to lose my virginity to them. I could feel the tears well up as two hands were starting to caress my breasts. It was then that something hard hit the person behind me. Knocking them to the ground. Weapons were being pulled. That's when I heard the screaming.

**__**

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm requesting at least 5 reviews before I submit the next one! I know you want it! Its starting to get good! So hit the button:O) Flames are welcome!


	3. Deja Vu

Déjà vu 

The men's screaming was echoing through the empty, trash littered street. Their cries were ones of pure agony and terror. I slowly peered around me to see that half the men were running down the alley on the left of the tavern. The majority of them were not as fortunate however. I was horrified at what I was looking at. There were bodies lying around me in grotesque contorted shapes. Crimson was staining the pavement. I noticed to late that I was standing in a pool of strangers blood. The scent of the cooling red liquid sent a salty rust smell creeping into my nostrils. My stomach instantly began to work up my contents. The world around me was beginning to spin in every direction, the swirling spectrum of colors that melted together reminded me of an kaleidoscope. I heard the voice in my head only once more before blacking out.

"_Bella…."_

I was standing in the middle of the meadow. There was yelling all around me. Again I heard the deep voice. Only now it had a ring of familiarity. I heard wolves somewhere in the distance but this time Jacob was there, shaking. His skin was quivering and then he disappeared. An Older looking man in a grey cloak, looking quite fierce was creeping towards me. He was about to say something to me, but suddenly everything had gone silent. Like someone had pressed the mute button. He mouthed something that I couldn't read and then a large russet-brown wolf jumped in between us. Before I could scream I heard someone calling my name.

"Isabella" They sounded too calm for the situation that was unfolding in front of me.

"Bella, wake up!" Jess? What was she doing in the meadow. Where was she?

"Isabella, wake up! Can you hear me?" The deep smooth voice was talking again. Someone was touching me. They were cold. I felt myself lift up like I was floating.

"Bella! Please wake up!" Jess sounded scared. But what did she mean? I was awake. That's when reality decided to take a nose dive straight down my throat. I woke up with a lurch. Rolled over and vomited. Lucky enough for me I hadn't eaten much so it was just a little bit of bile with some dry heaves mixed in.

"Bella, are okay?" Jess was standing over me again. How I'd ended up back on the ground was unbeknownst to me.

"Ugh" I couldn't manage to speak anything else. I was still trying to associate place and time. It was still dark out. Cloudy, breezy. I wasn't next to the shady bar anymore. I was in an alley that was closer to the main street. I could see cars passing by if I looked to my right. I rolled back over to find Jess, her face was tear streaked, she was a mess. But she wasn't alone. She was standing next to Alex. I immediately realized that his voice was the one that I'd been hearing in my dream. He looked worried as well.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I was still dizzy. Although I couldn't really remember much. Just the putrid smell of blood. And then the meadow. I sat up and leaned on my knees.

"Did you know those men?" His voice was soothing. Much Like Edwards was. Edward.

"No. I just, thought that I did" I knew better than to say yes. I would have to start a lengthy explanation about how I knew them, which would ultimately lead to me having to speak his name out loud. Having anyone else say his name was like a gun shot wound straight through my heart. I started to remember that something bad had just occurred.

"What happened to them?"

"They were all over you Bella, I screamed and ran to find help. But before I could find anyone, I heard more screams. I ran back as fast as I could but Alex had already found you and was carrying you into this alley here." She sniffled." I'm sorry Bella" I didn't blame her. I knew that I had instigated the whole ordeal, and when I still had time to turn on my haunches and bolt I pressed further, only because I was desperate to hear him talk to me, scold me, yell at me.

"It was terrible Bella, there was a massacre. There was blood everywhere. Someone left you alive, your lucky that Alex found you." There were so many missing pieces to the puzzle. And I knew was that there was only one person that knew what happened. And it wasn't Jessica. The entire predicament reminded me too much of the time Edward had saved me. And just like last time, I was craving answers. Would Alex be as reluctant as Edward had been to tell me the truth? I could only hope not. It was all so déjà vu .

"Bella can you walk?" Alex was looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were a very unusual color. They were the most beautiful intense aqua blue that I had ever seen.

"Yes." I was sure that I could. But I couldn't promise that I wouldn't fall trying.

"Okay then" He gave me his hands and very gently helped me stand on my own two feet.

"Lets get you home." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we began our slow but steady journey back to the street. Jess stayed silent until we got back to her car. Her demeanor was changing. Now that I was safe, her anger was winning her over. She glared at me with fierceness as Alex placed me in the passenger seat. He buckled me in and smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but it was forced.

"Bella, you are very lucky. However it was nice to see you"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I wasn't sure but I had a feeling that Alex had a hand in saving me from being gang banged.

I stayed quiet. I would have to question him. But not until we were alone.

"Good night, Alex."  
"Good night Isabella" I didn't bother to correct him. I was tired and anxious to get home. He closed the car door and headed for the side walk. I looked down at my feet and then back up again. He was gone. The whole way home I was bombarded with Jessica's brutality.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" "Do you have a death wish? Are you suicidal?"

"No." I didn't want to talk to her. I stayed quiet as we pulled into Forks. She followed suit. I could tell that Jess and I wouldn't be hanging out again anytime soon. I didn't blame her. I was a magnet for danger after all. We pulled up to my house, I knew Charlie would be waiting up for me, so that I could recap the entire night for him. Like hell I was going to tell him what really happened.

I unbuckled my seat belt and looked towards Jess, who wasn't even going to give me the time of day after the shit that I put her through tonight.

"Good night, and I'm sorry Jess." She just glared at me through the corner of her eyes. I took that as the queue she wanted me out. And I obliged. I closed the car door quickly and no sooner than when It clicked she peeled out and speed away. I hadn't realized that I pissed her off that badly. But, I didn't really care.

I made my way inside the house where Charlie was comfortably resting on the couch and in front of a basketball game. He looked up at me as I walked in, and instead of asking how my night was, he looked worried. His voice was panicked.

"Bella! What happened? Are you okay?!" What was he talking about? How did he know that something happened. It hit me too late that I hadn't looked at myself since I woke up in the Port Angeles alley. As I glanced down I was horrified to see that my shirt had been ripped up to below my right breast. On the left side of my now ruined shirt was a large blood smear. I then quickly realized that there was also blood spatter present on my face as well. Fuck. I didn't have a clue what I was going to tell Charlie. This looked bad.

"Bells? Honey?" He made his way over to me and began giving me the once over, searching for injuries.

"I'm okay dad. It looks worse than it really is. I just uh.-"  
"What?!"

"I just got in a fight, after the movie. Jess pissed off some group of girls and-" Charlie's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"A fight Bella?! Is Jess okay?"

"Yeah, like I said it looks worse than it really is, Jess didn't even get into it. It was all me, and it's over now. I'm tired and I would really just like to take a shower and go to bed if that's all right." Whew. He looks like he's going to by it.

"Okay, Bells. This is just really out of character for you. I'm just being a concerned parent. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt, I want to see you happy" I knew that I was never going to be happy without Edward there. Happiness was dead.

"I know dad. I promise I'm alright okay?" He was starting to look relived.

"Alright Bells, good night then" I didn't feel like talking anymore.

I bounded up the stairs and into my room. I felt drained. But hope filled. I realized that I could hear Edwards voice whenever I wanted. As long as I was being reckless. I made a vow to myself that I would do everything stupid and reckless that I could just so I could hear the voice of my angel. The promises we made to each other were officially broken. I took a quick shower, put my favorite pajamas and climbed into bed. Pulled my old comforter over my head and let the sweet drowsiness take me over.

_**Please let me know what ya think! I love reviews! Flames welcome YoricksSkull**_


	4. Kismet Happens

Kismet Happens

I awoke the next morning, feeling battered and bruised. My head swam with the passing nights escapades. Today was the first day in a long time that I really felt hungry. I needed to appease my humans needs. I headed to the bathroom and opened the rusty hinged medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Excedrin migraine. The small white bottle and I had certainly formed quite the friendship these past few weeks. That and me taking Nyquil gratuitously to fall asleep when my head reeled with the thoughts of his essence. I grabbed a Dixie cup off the back of the small porcelain sink and filled it with well water. I downed two of my new best friends and headed downstairs to hunt. For food. Mortal food. The kitchen was running dangerously low on food supplies. Most of the contents in the refrigerator consisted of condiments, a six pack of beer, and old, slimy popsicles. That if I wasn't mistaken might have been there the day that Renee took me to Arizona. Ah, some days I longed for that "Dry Heat" I always laugh to myself whenever I hear that phrase. Forks was still green to me, Kermit the frog would love it here.

I finally decided on a yogurt and a banana. Yeah, I know it wasn't much but it was a start. Besides, I could wallow in self pity and gorge myself all day if I really wanted. Charlie was starting to put in longer hours at work again, and he stopped hiding the gun. He must have decided that I wasn't aching to end it all. I still felt that way most days, but for now there were things I still craved answers to. But that would have to wait until tomorrow when I could raise the Spanish Inquisition on Alex. I made a promise to myself last night to raise hell. Mischief. I needed to hear his voice again. I finished up my five star breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed. Jeans and a sweatshirt the perfect outfit when your not looking to impress anyone. And I wasn't. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, stopped by the bathroom and brushed my teeth then bounded out the door like a bat out of hell. I had a mission. To be reckless. I drove around in my old truck for what seemed like hours. I really had no where to go. It was too late that I realized that My subconscious had led me straight to the Cullen's old house. It used to be a welcoming beacon. Now it just looked spooky. All the lights were off. I didn't dare go inside. I was already about to have a breakdown. The memories came flooding back in my mind like a tidal wave. I missed them all so much, my bones ached. I sat and looked at the large mansion like house that now seemed more suitable for mythical creatures than it had when there actually ones that dwelled behind those walls. I had to leave. Quickly. I hit the highway and didn't stop. I turned down random roads and let the heartache take over. I had to pull over. I crumbled against the steering wheel silently yelling his name, cursing him for leaving me, shattering my glass heart. I sobbed until I was making ridiculous whistling noises with my nose. Then I started laughing. Hysterically. I was glad to be alone so that no one could witness my decent into pure insanity. There was a freedom in it. After I began to calm my craziness I searched for anything that might explain the whereabouts of my current location. I had to laugh again. Well I'm on a gravel road, somewhere green, lined with trees. If that wasn't the most generalized description of forks, I didn't know what was.

It was then that I saw it. The sign. To my left in a yard, there was a sign connected to the mailbox post. "Kismet Happens" I laughed. It truly does. For there below that sign was another. Bikes for sale. Not just any bikes. But dirt bikes. Ahh yes. This was reckless at its finest. Climbing out of my newly nick named truck "Big Red" Yes. Very original. I made my way to house to find that they were school mates of mine. I knocked roughly on the navy blue door and waited patiently.

A boy that I recognized but couldn't quite remember his name answered that door. He was obviously surprised to see me.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you?" He had puzzlement written all over his face.

"Yes. Well, I saw that you had bikes for sale and was wondering how much you wanted for one?"

"Wow. Okay. You want a bike huh. To tell you the truth my mom had be drag them out to the garbage heap to get picked up. You can have them for free." Free was my favorite price.

"I only want one." I was going to have a hard enough time hiding one bike let alone two.

"You should take them both, see what parts you salvage to get one running. Its going to take a lot of work. I hope that you have a good mechanic." I did indeed have the perfect mechanic for the job.

Jacob Black. The black haired boy helped me load up the bikes, I was thankful that he had. I tried lifting one and was heavier than I imagined. I thanked him and clamored back into the drivers seat. A trip to La Push was in order.

I drove to La Push enthusiastically. I was taking my mission seriously. Edward would hate the idea of me on a bike. I smiled at the thought. I would surely hear his voice that I so deeply needed. I was a heroin addict, searching for the next high. I also needed to keep the bike thing from Charlie. He would kill me. I made it to La Push around 5:30pm. My truck pulled into the Blacks driveway and I knew that my presence wouldn't go unnoticed with the way "Big Red" liked to roar.

I cut off the engine and found that there was a all too happy looking Jacob Black coming out to greet me. I had told him I'd visit. And I was. Although I didn't have the purest of intentions. I was greedy. I needed my fix.

"Bella! I'm so glad that you're here!" It was easy with Jacob. I didn't have to pretend.

"Hi Jake" I felt good. I gave him a large smile.

"What's new with you?" I felt guilty that I was going to be trying to take advantage of Jacob. But I moved on with it anyhow.

"I'm alright, everything is pretty much the same." He didn't seem to notice that I was broken in so many ways. He was like a ray of sunshine. It felt good to be near him.

"I actually came to see if you'd be interested in doing a favor for me?" He seemed eager to do whatever I asked of him.

"Sure! Anything" It only confirmed my thoughts.

"You don't even know what I want from you yet! How can you be so quick to agree!"

"Just because" He smiled brightly at me.

"I was hoping that I'd be able to use your skills as a mechanic"

"So, that's what those bikes are for huh?" He still didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yes, are you interested? Do you know anything about bikes?"

"Well, I know a bit, I ride with Embry every now and then on the dirt hills. I think I can fix them up, it looks like its going to take a bit of work" I was ecstatic that he had decided to help. He seemed transfixed on the red bike, I told him that If he got them running he could have it. I after all didn't need them both. I explained to him that Charlie would disapprove and I couldn't keep them at my house. I willingly understood and he helped me break the rules by assisting me in sneaking them into his shed where he was working on putting together his car. It was looking great. We hung out in his garage, chatting the day away while he inspected the bikes. I soon realized that the two of us would probably become close friends. He was easy to be around and his sun shiny way was contagious. I told him that I would make it back soon, I could swear that he would jump up and down with the prospect. I bid him ado, and headed back home. My plan was working flawlessly. I would be hearing my angel speak in no time at all.

My stomach growled loudly, I made my way home and decided to make Mac and cheese for supper. I added in a couple extra spices, just to give it some life, I ate to my hearts content then headed upstairs to find that my window was wide open and the rocking chair was moving even though it was empty. Someone had been in my room. I wasn't sure what to think. I knew that it wasn't Edward. Or any of the other Cullens. It didn't smell like them. Someone new was in my room. Were they waiting for me? Why were they here? How long Had they been here? Where are they now? A million questions in my mind, and I couldn't answer one of them. I closed my window and booted up my computer. I was used to awkward things happening. I just let the whole thing slide off my shoulders. My computer took forever. But if I kept putting off Renee I would surely be feeling her wrath soon enough.

Renee had sent me at least 5 new emails in the last 2 days. She's unavoidable. I wrote her only one back summarizing my life. In a nut shell. Life sucked. Shutting off the ancient box, I finished up my last minute homework and got ready for bed. I was exhausted and fell asleep instantly. I didn't wake up again until I heard Charlie sneak in and check on me. I rolled over again fell right back to sleep. I would need it. Tomorrow I was confronting Alex.

_Well here's another update! I would love some more reviews! I'll have the next one up soon! YoricksSkull_


	5. Winds of Change

_**The Winds of Change.**_

I slept like crap. I wasn't surprised. The whole night I kept going over what I would say to Alex. Would he think that I was crazy? And if he did would it matter? No. It wouldn't . I didn't care what anyone else thought about me since Edward left. He was all I cared about. All I thought about. I breathed him. I lived him. But only through memories. I would give anything for him to love me again. I would have given my very soul. I wanted him to take it . I wanted to be a vampire. It was probably crazy, but no one would ever understand. I would have to carry this burden with me for the rest of my life. Alone.

I reluctantly got out of bed. I Grabbed my toiletries and headed for the shower. I took longer with my human moments these days. No reason to rush. Rinsing out my shampoo I imagined what it would be like to have Edward kissing me, touching me, while the warm soapy water slid down our entwined bodies. Him caressing my face and the small of my back . I could almost smell his breath. UH! I wanted to do all those things with Edward. How is it fair for one person to be so sexy, so perfect. Pain shot through my stomach and my heart as I opened my eyes. I knew that every thought that I'd just had was pure, lust filled fantasy but I couldn't help but wish that it was real. I wondered if Edward had found someone else, to do those things with. Someone of breathtaking beauty. Jealousy shot through me, disgust. I missed him.

I grabbed my fluffy yellow towel from the closet and dried myself off. That little fantasy had me flustered. I dressed myself in my favorite pair of jeans and a lilac cashmere sweater that Alice had purchased for me on one of her shopping trips. If felt good against my skin. I brushed through my hair and dried it. I took a quick look in the mirror. I could almost pass for decent. I didn't have time for breakfast, thanks to that little fantasy of mine that I'd gotten wrapped in. I picked up my back pack and my truck keys and ran out the door slamming myself into the drivers seat. I then realized that the clock in my room had been 15 minutes fast. Awkward. I started the engine and turned on the radio. Regrettably. A song that seemed as if it were written by me was playing. Jan Ardens "Insensitive" All I could do was listen.

How do you cool your lips  
after a summer's kiss  
how do you rid the sweat  
after the body bliss  
How do you turn your eyes  
from the romantic glare  
how do you block the sound  
of a voice you'd know anywhere

Oh, I really should have known   
by the time you drove me home  
by the vagueness in your eyes   
casual good-byes  
by the chill in your embrace  
the expression on your face  
that told me  
you might have some advice to give  
on how to be  
insensitive

How do you numb your skin  
after the warmest touch  
how do you slow your blood  
after the body rush  
how do you free your soul  
after you've found a friend  
how do you teach your heart  
it's a crime to fall in love again

Oh, you probably won't remember me  
it's probably ancient history  
I'm one of the chosen few  
who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast, I feel too much  
I thought that you might have  
some advice to give on how to be  
insensitive

By the time the song had ended there were tears streaming down my face. I really would have to stop listening to the radio. I always thought that when people said "Oh this song reminds me of him" was sappy. Love songs were poison. However now, here I am moved, by these lyrics. They felt to true for me. I was a mess. I backed out of the driveway with the radio off, slowly making my way to school. I really hated going there. It was torturous. But at the very least today I would be getting some answers. English. I'd written a book report about my opinions of Romeo and Juliet. Never fully feeling the raw emotion of it all until now. My Romeo was dead, and didn't even leave me a vile of poison to touch to my lips. No. Romeo couldn't die. But he certainly left. I'd been getting perfect grades, mostly due to the fact that homework was all I did now. I hadn't realized that Edward had been that big of a distraction for me. But I wanted it back. If I didn't get a handle on it I was certain that I would burst into flames. Combustication would be a welcome vacation. Indeed.

I handed in my paper and sat in the back of the class. Near Eric who kept staring at me longingly. I was damaged goods, how anyone thought of me as attractive was purely desperate, and obviously off their rocker. I could get over this. Psht! I knew that I was simply the Queen of wishful thinking. Class went by slowly, Calculus was the worst however. Lunch I spent with Angela. She was the only one who actually seemed to care that I was shattered. I had always liked her. She was a good friend. Lunch of course went by quickly. That's the way it always is, as if the words lunch time evoked a time warp. Biology was finally next. Alex would be sorry he'd ever met me. I entered the room, and sat in my seat anxiously waiting for him to walk in. I watched the hands on the clock as they ticked passed. No Alex. This couldn't be happening! I needed to talk to him! I had to! To my sudden relief he walked in with only a minute to spare. He looked different. Harder some how. He gave me a stern look, as if trying to tell me that my impression of him being a nice guy were seriously diluted. He sat down next to me and refused to look my way. This reminded me of how Edward had acted on the first day I'd met him. Hate, and Anger. I would have been scared, had I not been through worse now. I was going to get what I wanted.

"Hello, Alex" He didn't even grant me a glance. I needed to show him that I was going to be persistent about this.

"I was hoping that we could maybe talk after school?" He glared at me.

"About what?" He said icily.

"I need to know what happened in Port Angeles. Please Alex" He looked incredulous. Then to my surprise his face softened ever so slightly.

"Isabel-" I had to correct him.

"Its Bella, call me Bella" I forced a smile at him. His coldness warmed, but only a fraction.

"Bella, it was nothing." Like hell. I knew he knew something!

"Please. Alex this is important to me. In so many ways." I was begging him now.

"Look Bella" He wasn't going to let anything slip. Tears were showing their ugly selves again. Uh! I hated being so emotional. He looked guilty and then it happened.

"Okay. Bella please don't cry. I need you to toughen up now, things are happening. Now is not the time to let yourself crack, do you understand me?" What the fuck was he talking about. Although I knew when I sat in the storm that night that the winds of change were blowing through Forks. And somehow I was involved again.

_**Ooo! Things are startin to get interesting! Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I'll update again today! Please Let me know what you think!! I 3 reviews! I also suggest listening to Jan Ardens Insensitive if you haven't heard it. Its very good. YoricksSkull**_


	6. Mase Brings Destiny

Mase brings Destiny.

It felt as though a bomb had just went off in my chest. What was he talking about and how was Alex connected to all of this. Did he know Edward? Was he sent here by him? Where did Alex come from? Just as I was about to let another question out, a substitute teacher walked in and introduced herself. I didn't hear a word of it. I just looked back to Alex, he quietly slid a small piece of the paper underneath my notebook. I sneakily grabbed it and pulled it down to my legs and read it.

_I'll meet you after class outside. Your truck. Don't be seen. _His handwriting was neat. Precise and of course it reminded me of Edward, what didn't I link to him. I nodded my head and began pondering what he could possibly be getting prepared to tell me. Class went by at a snails pace. It really pisses me off when I have more important things to deal with and the clock is being an asshole. It finally hit 2:00 pm. I looked to my left to find that Alex was already gone. Had I been that absorbed. Or was there something else? I hid in the girls bathroom and waited until the bell rang. I couldn't be seen. I finally made it to my truck to find that Alex was sitting in the passengers seat. I climbed in and looked at him.

"Drive" He said it sternly. I did as I was told. I didn't know where we were going but I hit the pavement to let the wheel go where it deemed fit.. It was silent, too quiet.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here? Or are we just going on a joy ride Alex?"

" Bella. Things are not as they seem. You will need to understand this. I can't tell you everything just yet. But I vow in time you will know." I hated when people were cryptic.

"This is crazy. I left school for that?" He was very serious. Not at all how he'd been the day he found my truck keys.

"No. I told you that I couldn't tell you everything, but I will tell you some things"

"Well then get started." I said coldly. He remained reserved. And didn't respond.

"Where are you from" He looked at me and smiled.

"That's one that I can't answer at this time Bella" He was really getting on my nerves.

"You, are about to have a life changing experience. And very soon. Port Angeles doesn't have anything to do with it however. That was just a unfortunate occurrence." he paused briefly.

"I do have to ask you, what you were doing. Why did you keep going when Jess told you to stop? It almost seemed like you were contemplating suicide and decided to jump right into the idea. Why?" I didn't want to have to bring this up. I hated talking about Edward. I hadn't really shared my feelings about him with anyone and here I am sitting in my truck with a stranger, ready to reveal my inner workings.

I could only hope that when I told him that I was hearing voices, that he wouldn't think that I was that crazy. Although I knew I was.

"That's complicated Alex"

"Try me, you may be surprised at what I understand Bella" Okay. Here goes.

"I thought that I recognized those men at the bar. I had an altercation with them awhile back" He fired another question at me.

"I see. What started this altercation I wonder?" Time to let the chips fall where they may.

"I had gone to Port Angeles dress shopping with two of my friends. I wondered off alone to find a book store. I got lost. Then I got herded by those men, into a remote area. They would have had their way with me if it wouldn't have been for Edwa-" I couldn't get it out. This was incredibly hard to talk about. And as I predicted it would, emotion pored out of me. Alex looked at me patiently.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Yes. He saved me that night. Then, I can't talk about him. I sorry. Its to painful"

"Edward Cullen" He said sadly and somewhat concerned. I couldn't contain my shock. He knew Edward.

"You know him?!" I was choking on my tears.

"No. I only know of him. I'm sorry Bella" Alex grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Things will change Bella. For now lets let things be. Now that we've left class why don't we have some fun?" Alex was beginning to grow on me. He must've known that I really didn't feel like talking about any of this. He was going to be a good friend. I decided that we would head down to La Push and visit Jacob.

"Okay. Would you like to go to La Push?" His hardened. His body stiffened as he agreed. It was an odd reaction. We chatted about odds and ends on the way. Alex was the complete opposite of Jacob. He was serious, he seemed wise beyond his years. He reminded me of what an older brother should be like.

We pulled into the driveway and I cut off the engine. I awaited Jacobs greeting but he never came out. As we got of "Red" and began walking towards the house Jacob came out. He looked different. His eyes held anger. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Hadn't I just seen him yesterday?

"Bella." He was so cold. The sunshine was behind some evil cloud.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel that great." I touched is hand. He was hot.

"You have a fever Jake!" he quickly interjected.

"No. I do not. And would you please tell me who that is?" They were glaring at each other. Alex was pinching the top of his nose. The whole scene was uncomfortable but I continued.

"This is my friend Alex. He's new to Forks, I thought that I'd introduce him to you."

"I see." He sounded so disgusted but remained polite at the same time. We worked on the bikes together not really saying much. I was still bound and determined to hear his voice again. Jacob sent Alex into town with a list of parts that we'd be needing. He watched as he left then turned to me.

"He's dangerous Bells, stay away from him. He's not who you think."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Something was off. I was starting to get scared. Especially after what Alex had said to me on the way here.

"He's bad Bella" There he went being cryptic just like everyone else. I watched him work on the bikes in silence until Alex got back. I watched Alex walk in with all the grace of Edward. That's when it hit me. Alex was not a human. He was a vampire. Edward was right. I was a magnet for danger. But why? It wasn't even odd that he was to me. What struck me as odd was that Jacob knew . I hadn't really noticed how much he'd changed himself. Jacob was huge. He cut his hair into a buzz. He was very muscular and at least a ft taller. I was oblivious. Had he been this way yesterday? It was then that I realized that they were snarling at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"He's a bloodsucker" I already knew this.

"Watch your tongue pup" Pup? What the hell.

"Someone please explain" Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. Protectively.

"We need to leave Bella, I am no longer welcome here I can see. It would be rude not to oblige."

"She can stay. You are the one who needs to leave leech." I'd never heard him talk this way before.

"Jacob, please stop." I needed answers. I would have to talk with Jacob another time.

"Jake I'll call you tomorrow okay?" I turned and followed Alex back to the truck. Hearing a terrible ripping noise as we left the garage. I'd really upset him. Alex grabbed the keys from my hand and shoved me to the passenger side. I didn't argue. We made our way back to forks in a cold silence. I broke it.

"What are you. And tell me the truth." He winced.

"I am a Vampire Bella, I was sure that you would have figured that out by now. They told me that you were quicker than this."

"I knew that you were." I lied, I had just put the pieces together.

"And who is they?" he just looked at me and became stone.

"The Volturi" My heart dropped through my stomach. Edward had once told me about them. He was going to kill me.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. We are both in trouble now." What? What was he talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Just be silent Bella. I'll explain everything." I agreed.

"I used to be part of the Volturi. But I ran. They have become corrupt. I could no longer agree with their views. They have become the essence of evil. And they are coming for you. That is why I'm here Bella. You don't know how important you are, to the existence of our kind. As well as your friend Jacobs kind." This was more than frightening.

"What do you mean, Jacobs kind? Humans?" he begin to laugh.

"Silly girl. He's a dog."

"Alex that's hardly helpful. He's my friend and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call him names." He just continued to laugh.

"He's a werewolf !" " We used to use them as slaves long before your time."

"How old are you?" I knew that Edward was just slightly over a hundred.

"I am 210 years of age." He talked with such eloquence. But 210 years old he only looked like he was 18.

"You look so young." He continued to laugh. It was musical and deep.

"I guess I should also let you know, that I'd prefer to be called by my real name. I am Mase."

"Mase." They name sounded so hard for someone like him. I watched out the window, the trees were whipping by at an alarming rate. I didn't know my little hunk of metal with wheels could travel at such speeds. I was horrified as I looked at the speedometer and back at what use to be a young boy. I screamed. He laughed. In a booming voice he told me to stay calm.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"I'm Mase."

"What happened to you?!"

"Bella I am a shape shifter. I couldn't very well go to high school looking like this. This is my true form." He couldn't have been more right. He was huge. Like a bear. He had to have been at least 6'7" , His dark chocolate skin was the smoothest I'd ever seen. His eyes were still a vibrant aqua blue. Mesmerizing. His voice sounded like thunder when he talked. He looked comical driving my truck. It was clearly uncomfortable for him. I had to laugh. But I stopped quickly realizing that we weren't headed back to my house.

"Where are we going AL-Mase?" I began to fear that I wasn't going to be seeing home for awhile.

"Bella. I told you that life would be changing for you. I've been watching over you. You have now become a hindrance to me, it is time to fulfill your destiny."

_**Fin. This chapter any how! I would really appreciate some reviews. I haven't had many ! Let me know what you think! Reviews motivate me to write! YoricksSkull **_


	7. Stregoni Benifici

** Stregoni Benifici**

I was now in a full state of panic. Destiny. I hardly thought of myself of being destined for anything more than heartache and clumsiness. I barely knew this guy, this vampire, This Mase.

"I'm a hindrance to you? What trouble have I caused you?" anger flowed through my veins. If anyone was a hindrance it was him.

"Having to protect you when you can protect yourself has made me grow impatient. Your about to become what your were meant for." I looked at him incredulously.

"And what exactly am I meant for, are you going to tell me this time or are you going to continue to be a cryptic bastard?" He was pushing me to my limits. But I felt alive. I reveled in the thrill of being able really feel anger.

"Your going to be a handful. Isabella, three days from now you will be, the most sought after creature in the world. And that, is exactly why you need me. Without me you will surely be damned to a life of tormented servitude. I am here to offer you freedom and a choice." I was in shock. Three days from now I knew exactly what he was leading towards.

I was going to be a vampire.

"Your going to change me?" I already knew the answer to the question. I just wanted the confirmation from his lips.

"Indeed" His smile was a smug one.

"Why?"

" I will explain more after your transformation. It'll will be much easier to explain to you while you look in the mirror." "Now, human. I suggest that you get some sleep and enjoy it, for it will be your last. You will be spending a lifetime without the sweet kiss of slumber on eyes." I wanted this. I wanted to be one of them. But I wanted Edward to do it. But he wasn't here. I hoped that someday I would cross paths with him. I prayed that he was safe. And happy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to my last sleep. It wasn't long enough.

Mase woke me up, at 5:15 in the morning.

"We're here." the stars were still shining brightly in the sky. Clouds sprinkled the horizon. It was colder than it had been in La Push. I shuttered at how Charlie was probably reacting to my not skipping school and not coming home. Being the chief of police I'm sure that he's been working non-stop to find me. But I knew that he never would. I wouldn't be Isabella Swan the clumsy, danger magnet girl anymore. I would be a mythical creature that would be facing things far more terrifying than a pissed of Charlie.

"Bella, its time." He had opened up my door and was waiting for me to hop out. I obliged. A few yards away set back in the silhouette of trees was a log cabin, with few windows. I couldn't see roads from where we were standing. I forged myself to walk forward following Mase through the dark, tripping on everything that my feet could find.

We entered the small cabin. It had a small kitchen, a bathroom and two small bedrooms. The living room was large and had a black leather sofa. The place clearly hadn't been lived in for some time. The layer of dust gave it away. I sneezed heavily acknowledging its very presence. Fear went through me and I broke into a cold sweat realizing why were here. This was to be the location of my change. I took a hard swallow and turned to look at Mase.

"Understand, Bella this is how it has to be. If I do not do this they will hunt you done and do it regardless of your choices. You must do this. If you do not there will be devastation for many. Including your beloved Edward and co." Tears welled in my eyes. I wasn't going to be missing this. I knew that I had to, I wanted to but the thought of Edward dead scared the hell out of me. It only sealed my fate.

"I know. I'm ready. Just promise me that you won't leave me alone Mase." He gave me a sad smile.

"Isabella, I wouldn't dream of it. I will see you through this. I know that you do not realize this now but by doing this you are saving my life as well. Which makes me indebted to you, for eternity."

"Then, lets do it." I tried to hide the fear in my voice, but my shaking body got the best of me.

"Try to relax. Take a deep breath." I did as I was told, although I knew that there would be no relaxing. Mase swept my hair gracefully to one side, exposing my naked neck to him. I could feel the iciness of his breath against me. He then sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck. I couldn't move. Being totally stunned took its toll on my speech, all I could do was gasp. I could feel him sucking as my warm blood seeped out, The venom entered me carrying the full threat of pain. The venom felt like wicked fire searing my veins. An all too familiar filling. But this was even more painful than what James had inflicted upon my hand. No. This pain traveled faster. Mase licked up the droplets of blood that streamed down my elongated neck, his eyes still remained the same but the iris' had splotches of red. He looked deep into my eyes. I watched his lips as he spoke.

"Le sang doux comme miel" He spoke beautifully. But I couldn't dwell on them for long. My entire body writhed in agony. I could only groan. I felt myself being lifted from the floor. I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen. I landed on something cushy, I could only assume it was the couch. I was completely disoriented.

"It burns!" A shrill voice echoed through the small wooded home. I only realized it to be mine a moment later. Something cold and wet was touching my face, it was barley relief but it brought a small measure of it just the same. I could swear that at any second my body would burst into flames. I thought that I could smell the burning of flesh, it made my stomach twitch with sickness. It was then that I heard a horrified yell. Something was burning.

"Mase!" He was silent.

"Whats happening to me! FUCK!" The pain was too much to take. I opened my eyes to find that I was the one that was on fire. Flames of blue, orange, and purple were rolling off my body. Why the couch wasn't on fire I couldn't explain. But I couldn't remember Alice or Edward telling me this would happen. I heard things begin to shake and crash around the room. I whipped my head around to find that random things were floating around the in space. This was terrifying. How long had I been going through this. I began to slip from the pain. The torment took over my small frame and swept me into the madness of a blackout.

I blacked in out of the pain for hours. I was praying to God that he would end it all. My heart was going to explode and to top it all off I was sure that Mase had left me. I hadn't heard him in hours hell maybe days. I knew that I would never forget this. To my surprise the pain begin to slowly disappear. His voice filled my head.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

"Like hell. Is it over?" I heard him laugh . I was not amused.

"Yes."

I knew that he wasn't lying. The pain had nearly ceased altogether. I tried to recall what happened. When was that last time that I heard him speak. He had said something to me in another language.

"What did you say to me?"

"When?"

"You spoke in a different language."

"Ah. Yes Le sang doux comme miel"

"Yeah that would be it." It really did sound beautiful.

"It means blood sweet as honey." He smiled at me sweetly.

"I take it you like the way I taste then Mase. Your not the first." I noticed that might voice was different. Sweet. Seductive.

"And if your wondering. Yes. You do look different.." He struck a chord of curiosity.

I got up quickly and yet gracefully. I completely new experience for me. I walked to the bathroom that was so rarely used. Closing the door I peered at myself in the mirror behind the door. I was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. I could easily give Rosalie a run for her money. My body was tall, lean, curvaceous. My breasts were at least two sizes bigger. I dared say that I had the body of a supermodel. My hair was long, silky and wavy. My skin was smooth. Flawless. It wasn't nearly as pale as the Cullens but still paler than a living person. I had the most sexy lips I could possibly have imagined. Berry stained, pouty. The one thing that threw me off was the color of my eyes. They weren't what I had expected at all. The color that stared back at me was breathtaking. A vibrant violet. I had a black rimming my eyes, as if I'd put on makeup. My lashes were long and flirtatious. I was some sort of creation. A freak. Even in a vampire world.

I opened the door to find Mase waiting for me. Eyeing me longingly.

"Welcome to the world Stregoni Benifici" "Isabella, you are dangerously beautiful. Your built right down to your lips to be lethal." "Your very beauty could kill."

"Why are you speaking to me in different languages.?" It was getting irritating.

"Its Italian. And I said it because it's what you are Bella, our kind has been waiting for you for a very long time. You my love are one of a kind."

"What am I? Why am I one of a kind" Nothing he was saying made any sense. I however felt no fear.

"Stregoni Benifici is a vampire legend. It is said they will be on the side of goodness and be a mortal enemy to evil vampires. You however will be feared by all evil. And they have every right to fear you Bella. You are a soul eater."

"Soul eater! I'm supposed to feed off of others souls?" I was more of a monster than I could have thought.

"That's partially why your eyes are violet. You will have more than one of option of feeding. You can eat souls, or you can drink blood."

"Interesting. How?"

"That I'm not sure of but last night I witnessed one of the reasons that the Volturi want you so badly. Your Telekinetic. You can move things with your mind. It was extraordinary. There's no limit to what you can do with that.. You're an enigma."

"Telekinetic? That's crazy. But I saw myself on fire. Was that true?"

"Yes. It gave me quiet a fright. I couldn't get near you. That I haven't quite figured out yet."

Thoughts flowed through my mind at rapid speeds. I was an enigma alright. I couldn't help but wonder what I would have to face. My mind quickly drifted to Edward. I wanted to see him. Although if everything that Mase said was true. Then there were dangerous times ahead, and the Volturi would be after us. They were more than likely searching for us this very moment. And that would mean being near Edward would only put him in peril. It hurt to know that my change had just put even more distance between us.

_I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope that you enjoy reading it! I'm looking forward to hearing what you think! I would love some reviews so that I know that I'm not just writing this to waste time! Thanks to those of you who have! YoricksSkull_


	8. Attack of Conscience

_** Attack of Conscience**_

After Mase had given me the invitation to my death and I had accepted, I'd changed more than what I had been expecting. I was some sort of abomination. I had ended up the number one ticket selling circus freak. I could only figure. I was doomed to walk through life a death dealer. Finding only sustenance in the devouring of evil souls or the blood of woodland creatures. Of course there would always be the never ending temptation to ingest the blood of innocents. But I wouldn't let myself consider such a thing. At least not until what remains in my system has been used up and the thirst overpowers my sensibility.

The small cabin and large forested yard had become my sanctuary. I memorized every crack, every imperfection, the smell, the sound of it settling into the moistened ground, even the dust bunnies that inhabited the corners of the rooms. I drove myself crazy with my millions of thoughts. While dwelling within my new prison Mase had insisted that I learn to control and know all facets of my powers.

From sunrise to sunset I practiced levitating things using only my thoughts. The power surged through my body like a bolt of lighting sending electrified tingles all through my veins. Every time I used it became easier to control and addicting at that. I had come a long way since the deck of Bicycle brand playing cards. The last thing I lifted was "Red" my nearly indestructible elderly truck. It was the heaviest thing around next to the house itself. Although my telekinetic ability was now coming to be second nature it took a lot out of me. I was informed that because of this I would need to hunt more often. Tonight would be my first hunting trip, I had to admit that I was apprehensive, I didn't want to have to kill. But it seemed that was my assigned job, a Vampire hit woman so to speak.

We waited until twilight to head out, Edwards words rang through every suture of my brain, "Twilight is the safest time for us." But I had to agree it was sad. The end of the day, and the beginning of another night. Although I didn't have to worry about the light. Another one of my freakish details.

I didn't glisten in the sun as if someone had embedded thousands of diamonds in my skin. My skin had a different modification, although it had been pale coming out of my transformation, it changed. My skin was a light tan gold. Every time the light would hit me the affect would be a golden sheen, it added to my beauty, my lure, my most intoxicating weapon.

Mase explained to me that it was too a part of the wonder that I was. The daylight protector of vampires. I had no idea how to be what I was. I followed Mase out deep into the woods, where he promised detailed instructions. We made a sudden stop in a small clearing, the trees around us looked twisted but it was serene and beautiful at the same time. Mase's deep booming voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Now, come stand here in the center." I played the good solider, and did what I was told.

"I want you to let go of everything, to hunt means to be uninhibited, let your inhibitions go." I listened to his voice I took deep breaths letting myself fall to my instincts mercy.

"Tell me what you smell" He talked like a wise sensei.

"Wax on, wax off" I scoffed.

"Concentrate!" He thundered." Hunting is our life-force Bella, It's the most important thing that you will learn to do. Now pay attention." Mase was always so serious, I was beginning to wonder if he knew how to laugh.

I took in every smell the forest offered. The wet pine needles, aged dirt, clean air, an animal.

"I smell an animal" Its scent rocked waves of excitement through my body, I could feel the venom fill my mouth, mimicking saliva.

"Take it in Bells. What you are smelling is bear, notice the wet fur smell, the muskiness of it, but below that is what should sing to you."

He was right, the smell of blood, was pungent. Tantalizing. Sweet and salty at the same time. I longed for it, needed it.

" Go get it. And I warn you, it will put up a fight, good practice for you."

I ran forward, using my new speed for the first time, it was exhilarating, the trees whipped by me at incredible rates as the smell of the bear grew stronger, arousing me all the more. I wondered if it could hear me, smell me. But I knew that it didn't matter. I only had to be quicker than it.

I had the giant grizzly within my sight, it turned on me realizing that I was a predator. It stood on hits hind legs and let out a terrifying low growl. Baring it's teeth at me. It took a swipe at me, and missed by a wide margin, I was impressed with my fluid cat like reflexes. Swipe after swipe the bear missed growing angrier and angrier. Until I found my opportunity and attacked it from its left side, biting hard into is thick neck, with my razor sharp teeth. Desperate attempts to throw me off were futile, I had injected my toxin and he was growing sluggish. The sound of the bear hitting the terra firma was loud. I had won the fight and now the prize would be mine.

I was ready to drink from it until I had an attack of conscience . This poor animal. I Bella Swan was about to drink it dry. To take away its life. I battled with myself, knowing full well that I would have to do a lot more killing in my eternity. I hadn't wanted this. This monster. Edward had been right, not everything about being a vampire was glamorous. And sadly I was beginning to realize that it was all smoke and mirrors, and now it was too late to turn back. I cried tearless sobs. No tears. I didn't want to. I hugged onto the bears neck, feeling its pain, it was so cruel. I didn't want to have to do this to live from day to day. It was so ugly.

"Bella. Drink it" Mase appeared in the outline of trees.

"I can't, this is horrible."

"I didn't say this would be easy, although your the first vampire I've ever seen who refused to drink blood, of any kind. Your feeling guilt, remorse? You are different indeed." he sighed "You have to do this Bella, think of Edward. Could you do it to save him Bella? Would you kill for him, for others? You do realize that you already agreed to this life."

"Yes. I would do anything for Edward. But I feel its pain Mase. I can taste its fear! Feels its sadness! It knows this is the end! I've damned my soul to this! This of all things!"

"Bella, listen to me. You have to drink from it soon, or the blood will be too cold. You would have killed it for no reason! You can do this and you will!" More tearless sobs escaped my chest. This had not been what I had expected.

Mase walked slowly over to my side and kneeled down on the ground, he grabbed by hand and held it tight. He looked into eyes with kindness and sympathy.

"Beautiful Bella, I'll hold your hand, I'll get you through this." Mase softy kissed my forehead and ran his free hand through my tresses. I leaned down to the bears ear.

"I'm so sorry" While Mase rubbed soothing circles in my back I sunk my teeth into the warm skin hitting its plasma, its life-force would soon be mine. I felt even more guilt wash over me as I realized I enjoyed the way the warm liquid spilled into my mouth, it was delectable . I had never hated myself more. I'd drained the bear dry. I was still thirsty but I didn't have it in me to do any more killing for the day.

"Sweet Bella, how will you ever be a warrior, a dealer of death when your very innocence enables you. Your sensitivity still thrives in you. You haven't changed as much as you think."

I balled up in Mase's stone cold arms and rocked back and forth. He continued showering me with kindness, even though the appearance of his rough exterior looked otherwise.

I continued tearless sobs, doubting very much that I possessed the stamina for immortality.

_**So far this has been the most fun to write! I hope that you have fun reading it! And If you review I promise to dance around a sombrero, holding a cantaloupe and sing about my three cornered hat! See how much I love reviews!!!! I'll update sooner as well! **_

_**Peace.Love.Happiness. YoricksSkull**_


	9. Beautiful Soul

_ Beautiful Soul_

The night in the forest had taught me many things about myself. And many of those things needed to change if I was going to become feared. Now, I really wasn't anymore fearsome than a koala bear. I had a lot to learn and not much time to do it in. Mase had been more than patient with me, he was a teacher and friend, he would be my second in battle. I understood perfectly how much of a burden I had been on him, having all human traits. I had to accept my fate, no matter how much I hated it.

Since there was never a need for sleep, I trained. Mase had given me a protective leather guise. It was skin tight and low cut, allowing a very alluring view of my cleavage. It all went perfectly with my heeled boots. I had to say that I loved the way the new me was turning out on the exterior. The interior of me needed an overhaul.

Mase, had put my powers to a new test. While getting rid of the last part of my human life.

"I want you to, blow up your truck." I really did love that truck. It was the last piece of me that was still the same. Charlie had bought it for me. Charlie was gone now, and now the truck needed to go. Bringing the sensation into my mind I closed my eyes, concentrated then gave the truck a barbeque.

A huge cloud of red fire hurled through the air, lifting the truck off the ground. Charred pieces of my past were flying in all directions. Only the smolder of smoke remained, the sound of the explosion had been earth shattering.

"Astounding Bella." I was standing next to a very proud Mase. I faked a smile. How was this wonderful, fireballs? I hated everything about myself. I turned away and headed into the house, thinking about him. Wondering if he was gazing at the same moon and stars that I was, wondering if I ever crossed his mind, wondering if he was happy.

I loved Edward and wanted nothing more for him than to be happy. I too refused to live in a world where Edward Cullen did not exist. Even if he no longer cared if I did. My un-beating heart ached. Since the transformation, I no longer heard the voice of my angel. Heaven was dead to me.

"Bella?" A large hand clamped down on my shoulder. I just wanted to be left alone to my solitude. I cocked my head to the side to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?" He studied my expression, then sat down next to me on the hard floor.

"Your thinking about him again aren't you?" His eyes were downcast.

"I never stopped" There was no point in lying.

"A tale of woe. True it is, you the forbidden fruit, he so longed to taste." he paused for a short time debating on continuing.

"But you have to know Bella that it was a forbidden passion. Vampires are not supposed to love their prey. You were a human."

I wiped at my eyes even though I knew that, there was no need. I felt like my heart was breaking all over again. I hadn't really talked about Edward, and Mase was pushing again.

"Don't you think I know that! I didn't care what peril I was putting myself in! I loved him, more than anything. I'd die for him. And that is exactly why I let you take my soul!" I was angry. But the raw emotion spilling out of me felt remarkable.

"You have realize that there were more disapproving eyes watching than you happened to collide with. James, Victoria, the Volturi. And even parts of Edward knew it was wrong Bells. He left for the best."

I was now pacing the room, trying to calm myself.

"Edward said he didn't want me! That I was no good for him! If that's leaving for the best then so be it! But what the hell does the Volturi have to do with a my failed romantic endeavor?"

"Like I said Bella, it was a forbidden passion! Edward broke the rules! Never in all of our existence had a relationship such as yours existed! And for good reasons! They now have a vendetta with Edward, Bella."

"How do they know all of this!" Mase's face contorted in a personal pain.

"Because of me Bella. I've been watching you since they found out who you were. They want you for their war. You will be more feared than the God and the Devil. They needed you to come to the dark side, to do their bidding. Their thirst is now unquenchable."

"You! You! WHY MASE!" I'd never been so irate. Mase had betrayed me. He had ruined my life, caused me a world of trouble. Edward left partly due to him! I felt my body warm, hotter than the very fires hell. The flames, rolled over my body, in all their glory.

A beautifully frightening mixture of colors emanated form me. I grabbed for Mases throat and held him against the wall. I'd never see a man his size cower, at the hands of a nineteen year old girl.

"You will pay for the pain, that you've caused! Look into my eyes!" He was begging, and yelling me name.

"Bella! STOP!" His tone startled me, what was I doing. I'd gone mad. An icy chill swept through me, as the fire went out like a back draft, I lowered Mase to the floor. I was worse than a monster. I was the devil, I was sure of it. Or I was the devils bounty hunter.

"Bells?" The deep voiced commanded me to speak. I was utterly speechless. I hadn't an idea what had just taken over me. "_More feared than a God and the Devil" _His words chimed through my head like the liberty bell. Terrific I was a sacrilegious creature of the damned.

"Im sorry." I was still angry with him, but truth be told I needed him. Mase was all I had. But forgive and forget would never happen. I would simply learn to cope.

"That was…" He couldn't even form an entire sentence. It quickly occurred to me that what I had done was, the weapon, the most powerful.

"What happened to me!" I broke down curling into a fetal position. I didn't want to be feared! I wanted to be loved. No one would ever touch me, kiss me, be with me. I was doomed to be soulless and loveless. My very powers had become my curse.

"Get up." Mase had been harsher since that night in the woods. I knew why. I needed to toughen up. But its nearly impossible when my world was crashing around me. And I was making it happen. Grabbing Mases outstretched hand, I pulled myself up off the floor leaving Bella Swan lying curled in a ball.

"What was it Mase.?" he knew, and I was about to learn why I was so deadly.

"That Bella was the Penance stare." A sympathetic smile played across his full lips. " The power to eat a soul. Evil or not. However its not this that's the heaviest burden to bare Bella."

"Then what is? Because I think that my cake needs icing" I challenged him to continue.

" You will, be the carrier of souls to heaven or hell Bella. Of course you can choose which souls to pass on, which to eat, and which to spare. This pertains mostly to immortals, but can work on mortals as well."

Edward was wrong. We are not soulless. He could have changed me, without the guilt, if only he knew. My dead heart shattered. I could never see him again. I would never be able to tell him, his soul was intact, and was just as beautiful as the rest of him.

_There you have it another update!! Others stars will be making there grand entrance very soon! Perhaps even in the next chapter! But first I'd like to know what you think of this one! Review time! Please don't make me beg:O(_

_Peace.Love.Happienss YoricksSkull_


	10. Violet vs Bella

** Violet vs. Bella**

I could only cling to the memories, I could no longer live them. I had to move on. For us. For him. Mase left me to be in solitude, to mull over what I'd just learned. A heavy burden indeed. I walked through the woods, until I stumbled upon a ravine, overlooking the valley. An extravagant view of the world, through the window of mother nature no doubt.

Sitting down on a large granite colored rock, I peered over the beauty laying before me. The emerald, jungle and chartreuse greens painted the forest. Paired with the calls of the early morning, it was the perfect place to start anew. Bella Swan didn't seem to fit into the picture anymore. There were too many differences between us now. From the birth to the death of her. It was a very different life. Bella Swan had parents. She attended high school and had once had the love of her life, only to lose it all. Bella swan was clumsy, average, a small town girl with too many issues to count.

Bella Swan was a human. I was not a human. I was inhumanly beautiful, graceful, spoke with eloquence. I had never had a love of my life, only a memory of one. I was just born, born without a beating heart. I would decide the fate of mortal and immortal souls alike. I could find sustenance in them. We did have the dislike of killing in common. I shuddered at the thought of drinking from the bear. I would have to do it again. Unfortunately sooner than later.

Bella Swan had a best friend. Jacob. I did not have any friends. It would be too unsafe. I would have to walk from dawn till dusk, alone.

The sun began to rise over the valley, illuminating the world. Dousing it in the purity of light. A spectrum of oranges and pink played amongst the rising golden orb. A new day. A new Beginning. A new life.

It became clearer than crystal. Bella Swan was really dead, even better a figment of my imagination. No more real than the boogey man, Santa Clause, or the tooth fairy. I had to say my goodbye to Isabella Marie Swan. Rest in Peace Bella. My former life was the glimmer in a pond. A glorious dream rich with delusion. I knew that I'd always be jealous of her. She'd felt love, true love. What they say, for her was true. It was better than to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

I accepted the new being that I was. An entity, that was thought to only exist in movies and books. A frightening delight for Halloween. A fictional character. And that's all I could ever be. I could never reveal myself to anyone. Only those who I hunted and intended to kill. I was a sad tale. Bella Swan could cry, and she did cry a sea of tears. I could never cry. And without a tear, I sent my love in the wind to Edward. A last goodbye, a message from Bella Swan. A new name for a new person. I was Violet. Pure and simple. Violet, the last color my enemies would ever see again. The color of death or redemption. The color of my eyes.

The sunlight, gleamed off my golden skin. A beautiful eerie. I stood with complete grace and left Bella Swan and her thoughts and memories over the emerald valley. I walked back to the small cabin at a humans pace. It was the only thing that I had left of that life. I wouldn't give it up. Even Violet knew to slow down and smell the roses, and she had an eternity to do so.

Mase was waiting for me. With an unexpected visitor. There looking both relieved and angry stood Jacob Black. Bella Swan's best friend. His jaw dropped at the sight of me. I would have to get used to the attention of this kind. I met his gaze and smile softly.

"Jacob" I was happy to see him.

"Bella! You-"

"Bella is dead Jacob. I am not the one you seek, not anymore." A knowing look appeared upon his face. He'd understood that what I was wasn't a human. I hadn't a beating heart or a need for oxygen.

"Did you do this to her you, fucking leech?!" Fury dripped form his words. Mase looked incredulous. But bit his tongue. This was my first test. My first introduction.

"If you please Jacob, I'll explain everything. This was Mase's doing. But at the permission of my lips."

"Bella, your one of them!" My dearest friend, stood in front of me heartbroken.

"My name, my nom deplume so to speak is Violet. And I must say Jacob it is dangerous for you to be near me. Mase is risking his very life being with me." Everyone I passed would always be in danger.

"Bel-"

"Violet" I stammered.

"Okay fine. Violet. If your asking me to leave I won't. It took days to track you down. I don't care what or who you think you are now. Your still my best friend. I don't care if you are the very embodiment of danger. I'm with you now."

My sunshine was still trying to shine. Through the dark clouds of my past.

Mase wouldn't like it, but I wanted Jacob here. Werewolf or not he didn't disgust me.

"Mase. I want Jacob to stay with us. Our lives will be intertwined anyways. It is destiny, is it not?" I was the glue that would soon hold the two worlds together. The thought was easier to take with Jacob by my side. My Mase and My Jacob.

"You will be in charge of his safety then. Let that weigh upon your mind. Vampires are not beings to be played with by dogs." The hostility angered me.

"We Mase will be in charge of each others safety. Do I make myself clear? From now on we work a team. If you do not comply, so help me I'll eat your soul." I said in sarcasm. A large smile spread across Mase's plump lips. Happy that I had accepted my fate.

"You'll eat his soul?" I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob had a lot to catch up on.

"Yes Jacob. I am a death dealer. The day light protector of vampires, and werewolves alike."

"What have you gotten yourself into Bella!" He wouldn't get used to calling me Violet.

"Please. Call me Violet. Beside the fact that Bella Swan is legally dead, I'm using it as a safety precaution." Jacob looked worn,

"The Volturi is after me Jacob. I am an asset" Mase stepped in. I was thankful.

"Jacob. She is more valuable than any precious metals, jewels, or money. The very existence of our kinds rests in her hands. If she is killed. So shall we all. Now, I ask you. Are you truly prepared? Know this Jacob Black there will be a war. She will have to fight. She will have to win. And I will lay my life down to see that she does. Are you quite prepared to do the same?" Years of wisdom danced in his aqua eyes. He was giving Jake a choice. To live in blissful ignorance, like he should. Or to sacrifice himself for war.

"I would fight to the death for her. Mase, her happiness means the world to me. I want to honor her. There's nothing you can say that would make me change my mind." My Jacob was giving his life up. For me. I ran to him and put his tall muscular frame in a tight embrace. Lightly kissing him on the cheek, and repeating the same with Mase.

"Well Gentlemen. We are now a big happy family of predators." I felt better, Not whole, but no longer aching to find meaning in this life. I had more than enough now. But no matter how hard I would ever try. Edward Cullen, was always going to be a part of me. The only one that would hold my beating and dead heart alike. The reason I fight. The reason not to give up.

_**Its been awhile since I've updated this one! But here it is! I hope that you'll enjoy reading it and I'm hoping that I'll get some feedback from my wonderful readers!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! YoricksSkull**_


	11. Bella's Dead

_**Bella's Dead**_

The morning sun rose high in the sky, making the frost glitter. I hadn't even realized how cold it had gotten. Winter had arrived again. I felt no change of temperature. It was oddly thrilling. I'd asked Jake about Charlie. He was in rough shape, barely slept and was constantly puffy eyed. I wondered what would be easier for him to accept. The death of his only daughter, or her becoming a mythical creature. Nevertheless Charlie was a part of Bella Swans life, not mine. I felt for him, but I had to let him go. I'd pray that he'd fine peace and acceptance. And poor Renee. I prayed the same for her.

I felt as though a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I no longer had to worry about the trials and tribulations of an adolescent girl. I was comfortable with what I was.

"Violet. We will need to get moving, and soon. We can't stay here any longer. Your change is complete, your powers are well practiced and we've hunted. There is no longer a reason to stay in Washington."

Leaving Washington would be the final goodbye. I was ready. But I worried that Jacob was giving up everything prematurely. He was only sixteen. He had an entire life ahead of him, I didn't want to damn him to the life that I now had to live, whether I wanted to or not.

I realized that I was having a epiphany. This is exactly what Edward had said. This is how he felt. The feeling of indecision was raining upon me. How could I do this to Jacob? He had made his choice perfectly clear had he not? Was I being selfish keeping him here because he made me happy?

"Bella, Its time to go." Jacob had woken me from my silent reverie. Yes. We'd given Jacob a choice. And he'd chosen to stay. I would not harbor the feeling of guilt at his leaving, behind his former life.

"Where are we headed?"

"Mt. Hood, Oregon." It rains there a lot and it will be easy to hunt and hide there."

Oregon. Not far from Washington but still close enough to be a constant reminder of what I was leaving behind.

O0O0O0O0O

EPOV.

I could barely take being away from Bella any longer. The sweet scent of freesia's, haunted my mind. I longed to smell her, to touch her. I'd left to keep her safe. I could only hope that she was living a normal life, that she was happy, that she moved on. I wished that she'd find love. I would always love Bella.

The words I spoke to her, were the darkest form of blasphemy. I did want her, she was all I ever would want. Leaving her was the hardest thing that I'd ever done. I did it all to make her happy.

Glancing at the mirror made my stomach knot. Eyes black as ebony stared back at me, I hadn't eaten in weeks. I heard the worried voice of Alice in my thoughts. "_Edward. Bella's gone" _What did she mean Bella was gone? She entered the room looking depressed.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I said hurriedly

"My vision. I saw Bella, disappear Edward. She's gone." Gone? Gone where?

"Gone where Alice?"

"I think she's dead Edward. I can't see her anymore." Dead! My Bella.

"I don't believe you Alice." Bella always did say that she was betting on Alice, why anyone bet against her was insane. But I refused to believe that Bella was gone forever. Darting from my dark sanctuary, I left for Forks. Running as fast as my legs would carry me. The journey there flashed before my eyes. My mind not focusing on anything but her. I couldn't fathom living in a world where she didn't exist.

I stopped outside of Seattle, and fished fifty cents out my wallet, sliding them into the small silver slot in the phone booth I dialed her number. It rang three times before a voice picked up. Charlie. He sounded distant, flat, and cold.

"Hello?"

"Is Bella there?" I forced myself to ask.

"No. Bella doesn't live here anymore."

"What do you mean Charlie?" Recognition rose in his tone.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Bella Disappeared a few weeks ago. I assumed to look for you. No one's seen her. She' gone Edward." Then I heard a click.

The vision had been true. Running back into the woods I sank down, and begged for the ground to swallow me whole.

_**A new chp! Sorry its been so long since I've updated! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please show me some love and let me know what you think!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

_**YoricksSkull**_


	12. Penance Stare

**__**

Penance Stare.

EPOV.

Everything that I'd done until this point had been a mistake. I messed up too many times, and now the cost was so much more than I could bare. To spend an eternity without Bella, was unimaginable. It was true that I'd been breaking down day by day, it was only a matter of time until I completely unraveled and went back, begging her to take me in. But it was too late to go back now. She was gone, dead or not I did not know. But I would never stop hoping that she was somewhere out there.

Living the life I wished so badly she would. I ran back into the woods, realizing that it was time to go home.

BPOV.

We'd had finally arrived in Mt. Hood. Snow covered most of everything as we were staying at the base of the mountain. I was shocked to find that I felt quite differently about the snow. The chill of it no longer bothered me, the look of the white covering the trees and bushes while the sun reflected off it's crystals, was really quite beautiful. Jacob and Mase continued to set up camp while I agreed to try my hand at hunting again. I followed his previous instructions. Clear your mind, give into your primal needs, smell the air then hunt. The rich smell of blood soon entered my nostrils, however it still managed to retain the tangy smell of rust and salt. Which in turn caused my stomach to lurch.

"It's either blood, or souls V." I repeated to myself.

Slowly crouching down I gave in and ran into the direction of the smell. It didn't take long for me to find the huge mammal. Caribou. It sensed my approach, and sniffed the air with a grunt. I then pounded without thinking, biting into it thick neck and drinking in his thick nectar, tears still wanted to leak from my eyes. I doubted very much that I would ever get used to this. But I needed blood to survive. After all this was somewhat a piece of the life that I would have shared with Edward.

I wiped the ruby red liquid from the coroners of my lips. I stood promptly at the smell of wolf , That I recognized immediately as Jacob. I followed the Large russet wolf into a nearby clearing and laid with my back against his massive body, tangling my hands in his Mane. He turned to lick my hand, desperately trying to comfort me. I couldn't appreciate his friendship more. Here we were immortal enemies with a loving friendship. Sharing as close a proximity as two different species could. I truly did love Jake. But I could never be in love with him, no matter how much I tried. Edward would always have that part of me, the heart that used to beat.

We laid in the clearing until nightfall, watching the starry sky in silence. With so much to fulfill, I felt the need to sleep, but knew that I would never have the luxury again. Ever.

"Jake, are you asleep?" He lazily picked up his head and stared into my eyes. Giving me that dog smile, I smiled in turn.

"We should probably get back to Mase…Ah, now don't grimace! We have the rest of our lives to lay in the woods together!" We truly did have the rest of our lives. Me, Jake and Mase. No matter how short that may be with the impending doom on the horizon, I had them for now, and that's what counted. Even if we weren't always happy, we could fake it.

We raced back through the woods to the camp site, smiling felt good. It warmed my ever icy skin. I wondered if this was one of the reasons why the Cullen's enjoyed the human Bella Swan. The warmth seemed to bring ounces of joy. The smile disappeared, as I realized how much I already missed being human.

I eased myself down next to Mase who laid on a large black and green plaid blanket.

"Do you miss it? Being human I mean?" I turned to look straight into his eyes.

"I suppose you could say that I miss certain aspects of it. The taste of Wine, good food. The opportunity to reproduce, sleep." He smiled largely at me.

"You wanted children?" I laughed.

"Yes, I did. Several of them. I guess it's my nurturing side that came through to coddle you." A thunderous laugh bounded around the camp site. " Did you ever dream of having children Isabella?"

"Once upon a time I did, I gave that thought up once I found out about Edward. I knew that he would be enough for a lifetime, then again I figured there was always adoption."

"Ah, yes." He shook his head in agreement.

"What about you Jake? Do you want to have children?" He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Yes, I did once. Think about it, that is." I wondered what would change his mind.

"You've changed your mind?" I mused.

"Uh, not exactly Bells. I mean, for the-" He stumbled over his words, blushed then got quiet. I simply smiled warmly at him. Poor Jacob.

"Mase, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the plan?" Jake and I both stared expectantly in his direction.

"For now, we hide."

"That's it, that's the master plan? We hide while they search the world for us and in the mean time kill thousands of innocent people and attempt to lure the lycanthropes back into slavery?"

Silence.

"Not to mention that they have a vendetta against Edward. Am I supposed to just mull that over in my head for centuries and pray that he stays out of harms way? Hmm?"

"For now….Yes."

"Wow. I feel like I'm playing some demented game of where's Waldo."

"Well, if that's true where is your striped sweater and hat?" He scoffed.

"Funny, Mase. I'm glad that you are capable of making a joke." I shoved his shoulder hard.

"I suppose then it's up to me to formulate a plan then huh?" They both turned with wide eyes to look at me."

"Listen V, you aren't exactly ready for the situation at hand. You can't even hunt without weeping. And you think your ready for the task that comes next, do you?"

"Yeah, Yeah I do." I stated sheepishly.

"Eating a soul Bella?" So, that would be the next step, eating a soul…choosing whether or not to deliver it, spare it or let it torch in hell.

"Alright then fearless one, We'll pack up and move on into the city so that you can begin your duty as dealer of death." A smile played on the edges of his lips. He was challenging me to back out.

"I'll bet she'll chicken out" Jacob joined in.

"Will not!" Who was I trying to kid, they knew that I was passed terrified. But they were daring me to move forward. In a way I was thankful, in another I hated them for it.

"You do realize that this is a task that you'll have to complete yourself, we can't be there to hold your hand."

"I understand, and accept your challenge." I could do this. I had to do this. For them. For him. For us.

I quickly stood up and began approaching the forest's edge.

"Your going now?! That's insane Bella, you haven't learned to control your thirst around humans! You could kill someone!" Jacob Bellowed.

"I do believe that is the point friend" Mase smiled and I bowed my head, turning in silence and once again retreating into the darken wood.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, to the outskirts of the city. Street lights illuminated a small park with large grassy knolls. I walked steadily along the winding paved path, searching for my prey. My first soul. I was sure to never forget this.

I made it into the slums, beat up cars, dingy houses, dank seedy bars. Scummy people. I walked through the dark allies, without an ounce of fear. I was the worst thing on these streets. After roughly two hours of walking I came across a man, with a knife to a young girls neck. I watched silently from the darkness as the scene began to play out in front of me.

"Please….let me go" She begged, chocking on her tears. She was a pretty thing, fifteen at the most. Simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time. She attempted to knee him in the groin, however it was a futile effort, he blocked it easily and slightly sliced her neck. Ruby spilled in a single droplet, only to pool in the cave of her collar bone.

My lips longed to drink from her, that was until I set my sights deeper upon the soul I yearned to eat.

"Ah, Don't be like that sugar" Yes, his fate was instantly sealed.

I felt myself began to burn, flames rolled off of me in spectrum's of colors. Frightening yet beautiful. I stepped out from around the corner, with wind blowing through my hair. The poor schmuck didn't even hear me coming. He only recognized my presence as he looked into the young girls tear laden eyes, and saw my fiery reflection.

"What the hell?!" he wheeled around and tried stabbing at me in fear. I laughed, and gestured with a simple head nod that it was time for her to run away. She nodded back and bolted. I was now face to face with dinner. I laughed musically at his attempt to thwart me.

Picking him up by the throat I pinned him against the same spot in which he'd just had the girl.

"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Look into my eyes!"

"NOOOO!" He screamed and squirmed until he realized he had no choice but to look at me. Images of his violations played out like a movie, we watched until the very last cut was made. He wheezed once, then was silent. He then fell to the ground.

Where his eyes used to be were slowly dying embers, that glowed a bright orange in spots. The rest was coal black. I had ingested his soul. I felt fed, empowered, alive. I was filled with purpose. There millions of the same type of person and worse in the world. I knew then, that I would never have to feed off another woodland creature again. Eating souls felt too good.

**_A/N- Wow...I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I hope that you'll find the wait worth it!! Please REVIEW and enjoy!!_**


End file.
